


One More Night

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Nights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight like they hate each other. They fuck even harder than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, lovelies. No regrets!
> 
> Sam is sixteen-ish.
> 
> Recently beta'd, so hopefully there are no mistakes.

Dean had left the house the Winchesters were currently living in to clear his head after breaking up the blow out his father and little brother just had. John had gone out for a walk not long before Dean left and Sam, well Sam was relieving his stress in his own way.

He fisted his rock hard cock faster, squeezing his head on each up stroke. He moaned loudly and wantonly, knowing that he was completely alone. He had three fingers stuffed deep inside himself, stretching his greedy hole open, fingering his sweet spot just enough to keep him on edge. He was so deep in his self inflicted throes of passion that he didn't hear the boot steps approaching his bed.

"So hungry for a thick cock in your tight little ass, aren't you, baby boy? Such a filthy little cock slut." John groaned, unzipping his jeans.

Sam jumped slightly, but didn't cease his actions. Seeing John pull his hard dick out made him shiver. Withdrawing his fingers, he lifted his legs up, begging for his daddy to come to him. John spit into his hand and slicked up his member before crawling onto the bed and rubbing the tip against his baby boy's hole.

"Scream for me. Scream for Daddy." He thrust inside, relishing in Sam's screams. He immediately set a brutal pace, fucking into his son. Sam's legs locked around his father's waist and his back arched. His hand quickened around his cock, blurring in it's fast motion.

"Daddy!! Fuck me, daddy! Pound into my tight little hole! Ah!!" Sam screamed out his orgasm, his cum shooting out in violent spurts, coating his hand, his chest and his father's stomach.

"Such a big load, baby boy. Was all that for Daddy?" John cooed as he thrust in deeper, hitting Sam's oversensitive prostate. He smiled as Sam's screams died to whimpers. He moved against his father, trying to coax the man to orgasm. John growled deeply and gripped Sam's ass roughly, pounding him into the mattress. He grunted as he emptied his load inside of Sam and rode his boy until it was over.

Both men panted heavily, John's half hard cock still inside Sam, who weakly rolled his ass against John. He loved the feel of denim on his sore ass. When John pulled out with a wet pop and a smack to Sam's rear, he leaned down to kiss his boy. It was quick, a simple wet kiss.

"So that fight earlier?" He asked.

Sam grinned mischievously. "Yeah. I just wanted you mad. You fuck me so good when you're pissed."

"I fuck you so good when I'm not." John said. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice and Sam chuckled.

"True, but when I want it rough, you're best when you're mad. You always make me feel amazing, Daddy. Promise." Sam pulled John down into a hot kiss, tongue and teeth clashing. Sam pulled away with a yelp when John bit his lip angrily.

"No more. This stops today." He said simply, moving off the bed. Sam looked up at him dumbfounded as John zipped himself up. "If you can't learn to respect me, then you don't get my cock. You shouldn't be getting it anyway."

Sam glared. "Fine."

"Glad you understand." John gave Sam a smug smirk and walked out of the room.

Growling, Sam made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He wants to play this game, huh? I mean sure, Sam started it when he told John a few days ago that he was disgusted with him as a father, touching his son like this, but that was only because he hadn't been in the mood when John initially crawled on top of him. He had been the one to withhold sex, which led to both men becoming frustrated, Sam, as always, being the first one to break.

Later, as the family was sitting down going through various networks looking for their next hunt, John gets a phone call from Bobby. He's going on a hunt and could use some back up. John decides to send Dean and the older son agrees to go after countless promises from Dad to not use his time away to slaughter his baby brother mercilessly. When Dean leaves the next morning, Sam locks eyes with John, who smirks. 

Standing and shedding his button down, he gave Sam an evil grin. The black undershirt clung to his father's muscles deliciously and his jeans... 

Oh God, his body was perfect. Shit.

"We've got a lot to do today, kiddo. First, we've got to go on a supply run. Ammo's runnin' low. Next, training. I found a great place to spar without outside interference. It'll double as our shooting range too. Tonight..." 

Sam gulped. He hated his father's smirk. It's too damn sexy.

"I'm gonna hit the local bar and shoot some pool. Get us some extra money. I guess you can stay here and study. Let's move." 

Sam sighed heavily. John was gonna seduce the actual fuck out of Sam until he begged for his thick cock. Sam wasn't going to fall for it... He hoped.

John, however, was just counting down the time until his baby boy climbed into his bed. He planned on teasing him during the sparring session and more so after they showered. He was going to make Sam beg for one more night underneath his Daddy. Sam was going to regret being such a bitch to him, he swore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up on my break at work.
> 
> Does that make me a bad person? Do I care? Lol!


End file.
